


You Belong to Me

by starrynightfantasies



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom
Genre: Branding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Mischief, Magical Tattoos, Marking, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's possessive behavior has always been endearing to April because she feels the same way toward him. When she wears a new bikini in the hot tub at Stark Tower, Loki becomes very jealous thinking of all the men who will see his girl in such a small amount of clothing. So he decides to wait until she's asleep to leave his unmistakable mark on her, proving to the world that she is taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong to Me

"Damn, girly. New suit?" Stark eyed April as she climbed into the hot tub beside Loki.

She thought she heard a low growl coming from Loki's throat, but she tried to ignore it, lest they end up missing the party in favor of more private activities. His possessive nature aroused her far more than she cared to admit, so when Tony commented on her new bikini, she was secretly pleased because she knew Loki would  _hate_ it. 

"Yeah, I thought it was time to upgrade it. The old one had seen a bit of wear and tear," she winked at Loki, who was still too busy glaring at Stark to notice her reference to their bedroom activities. 

Stark laughed uncomfortably, side-eyeing Loki as if he was about to be attacked. 

"So, the dark one is tough on my walls, my furniture,  _and_ your bathing suits..." 

"Would you  _kindly_ stop staring at my girlfriend's body before I tear your eyes out?" Loki growled, pulling April in to his side, wrapping his arm around her waist in an obvious attempt to cover her. 

Tony scoffed at him; trying to seem unconcerned with his threat, but not succeeding. The fear in his eyes was humorous, especially to April, who was more than a little turned on by Loki's behavior. His hand trailed up and down her side under the water, and she reached down to squeeze his thigh. After a thirty second stand-off with Stark, Loki looked down at her and smirked. He  _knew_ what he was doing to her. 

 

She was briefly reminded of a conversation they'd had on the phone when he was on a mission with the Avengers. It was near bedtime, and Loki was using his characteristic low, silky voice; whispering dirty things into her ear across the miles. 

_"I can hardly wait to run my tongue all over your thighs the moment we return, darling..."_

_"Oh, my God...You really like getting me all turned-on just before I go to sleep don't you? You do realize I have to take care of myself now, right?"_

_"Ehehehe...As long as you're aching for me, I know everything is as it should be, my love. I'll see you-- and your beautiful thighs-- tomorrow..."_

 

When Loki found something that aroused her, he made sure to use it as a weapon; a  _delicious_ weapon that he wielded with the utmost precision. 

 

A few moments passed before anyone spoke, and Steve made his way into the tub smiling brightly at everyone. When he noticed Loki's dangerous eyes, he chuckled. 

"Stark say something about the new suit?"

"Yep. How'd you know?"

"Loki looks like he's about to murder someone. I tried to tell you it would drive him crazy, but you wouldn't listen. Always worried about the way you look. I can't imagine why. You always look great." 

_Dammit. Why, Steve?_

April grimaced as she watched Loki out of the corner of her eye. His head slowly turned toward Steve; his expression changing from murderous glare to confused anger. His lips parted for a moment before any sound came out, and she knew he was trying to keep his wits about him. 

"I'm sorry, but how did you know she had a new suit?" 

_Of course, that's what he focuses on..._

"Oh, well, when it came in the mail, she was excited about it... and..." Steve noticed Loki's face, and his expression suddenly changed from friendly to  _oh shit_ in a matter of seconds. 

"...And I asked her what she had... and she showed it to me... she asked me if I thought it was too revealing........and she asked me if I thought you'd like it........... and.........." 

 _And. And. And...._  

Loki laughed, breaking the tension. He was clearly amused by Steve's stuttering response, but April knew he was still irritated. Under the water, he continued to rub her side, but now it was rougher and more insistent.

And it was making her crazy with lust. 

 

"Can we maybe, not talk about my swimwear for a little while? I'm getting a bit uncomfortable." 

Natasha put her hands over her face. "You probably shouldn't have said that." 

From that point on, Tony cracked joke after joke, and Loki held April tighter and tighter until he finally let out a snarl, lifting her out of the tub. 

"Oooh, looks like he's got caveman syndrome. Don't let him knock you in the head before dragging you into his room, honey!" Tony called after them, laughing. 

"Fuck off, Stark," Loki growled. 

 

The moment the bedroom door closed behind them, Loki set April on her feet, staring intently into her eyes. 

"Who do you belong to?" His voice was soft, but full of menace. She knew it wasn't directed at her, but he needed her reassurance now more than ever. Loki didn't take kindly to other men talking about or even  _looking_   _at_ what was his. Especially when it was her. 

"You. Only you, my love. Don't worry about them. Tony was just trying to get you all riled up, and Steve--" 

"I don't care, April. They were looking at you like you were some kind of delicacy to be feasted upon. You are  _mine_."

His hands grasped her waist, pulling her roughly against his still damp body, and she could immediately feel his arousal pressing against her belly. 

"All yours, sweetheart," she gasped. 

"Show me. Please."

There was a vulnerability in his eyes that hadn't been there just moments ago, and April reached up to tenderly stroke the back of his neck, gently tugging at his hair before pulling him toward her to claim his lips. Loki groaned into her mouth, lifting her up, and she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips as he carried her to the bed. 

"We're going to get the blankets all wet, my sweet."

"Ask me if I care," April panted.

Loki set her down, and she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of his trunks. Looking up at him, she moved closer to his stomach, then began to lick his bare skin as she pulled his trunks down. She was thrilled to hear his sharp gasp as her tongue made its way down his body. When she reached his very noticeable erection, she stopped, intending to pay special attention to that area. She snaked her hands around his back, running them over his bare bottom, then pulled his trunks all the way off. Licking her lips, she pulled his hips toward her, taking him into her mouth.

Loki's mouth fell open, and his eyes rolled back in his head. The feel of her warm mouth on him was divine. He almost wanted to let her continue until he came. _Almost_. Her tongue darted out of her mouth, licking up his length before she opened wider, taking him all the way inside. He couldn't help himself; he grabbed her hair, holding her head for some semblance of control. He gently tugged her hair, and she moaned, sending delicious vibrations all down his length. 

 _"If you don't want me to come right now, you had better stop."_  

She _enjoyed_ it, though. He usually had to stop  _her_ , which was a very good thing. 

April looked up, pulling him out of her mouth and stroking him tantalizingly slowly.

"Why? What are you planning to do to me?"

She punctuated her question by licking the tip of his erection, her hand still moving up and down his length.

 _"Good gods..."_  

Loki grabbed her wrists suddenly, holding them above her head so she was no longer capable of taking control.

 _Face it, you're **letting** her take control._   _You love it._  

April let out a groan of disappointment when Loki pulled her to a standing position. Holding her wrists in one hand, he began pulling the ties on her bikini top; watching as it fell to the floor. He gave her a warning look before turning her wrists loose, so she kept her hands in the air as he rid her of her bottoms. 

Loki grasped her hips, pushing her down onto the bed while simultaneously licking and sucking on her breasts. Once on top of her, he moved down to her thighs, pushing them apart and dragging his tongue from the inside of her knee all the way to her entrance before moving to the other leg. April bucked her hips off of the bed while holding a handful of the blanket in each palm. He teased her  _so mercilessly_. The longer he licked, the closer he came to where she really needed his mouth, and she moaned impatiently. 

When he finally, _finally_ touched her, it was with his fingers. His tongue continued its tortuous path down her thighs while his fingers made their way between her folds, and she cried out. 

"Oh, love, you're _so_ ready for me, aren't you?"

 _"Yes. Please!"_  

Loki moved so he was hovering over her, grinning down at her.

"I want to feel you come around _me_ , not my fingers."

His mouth came down on hers, and he thrust into her, causing her to gasp into his mouth. She wrapped her legs around him, meeting his thrusts with her hips. He just felt _so damn good_. Their bodies were still a little damp from the hot tub, which made the whole experience that much more erotic. April relished Loki's breath on her face; his hair brushing her cheeks, and soon she was gasping with every thrust of his hips. 

Loki could tell she was close, and he wanted her to say it. He wanted her to say she belonged to him. When her legs started to quiver; her breathing came in short gasps, and she started to call out to him, he knew it was time. 

_"Loki..."_

He slowed his thrusts so she would have to beg. He liked to hear her beg. 

_"God, Loki, please!"_

_"Tell me who you belong to."_  

April was  _so close_ , and Loki  _knew it_. He wanted to hear her say it. The whole declaration; not just  _you_ , but  _I belong to you._ He thrust his hips again, and she gasped, not sure if she could even speak. 

 _"I-- I belong-- to---  OH--- you!"_  

"Oh, yes," he growled.  

He reached down, gripping her lower back to lift her hips off of the bed. Each thrust was harder and deeper than before, and April came so hard, she let out a strangled cry before gasping his name over and over again. The combination of her words and her body clenching around him sent Loki over the edge, and he found his own release soon after, emptying himself inside her; her name tumbling from his lips. 

 

When April woke the next morning, Loki was already awake-- staring at her with a smirk on his face.

That was the first thing she noticed. The next thing she noticed was the fact that she was lying face-down, which was strange because she usually slept on her side. Those two things separately wouldn't be cause for concern. Together, however, they made her  _very_ suspicious. 

"What have you done? You look awfully proud of yourself this morning. Last night was amazing, but it doesn't usually leave you with that look on your face at 8 AM," she teased. 

Loki's smirk turned into a full-blown grin, and April decided she had better go check on Tony and Steve. She rose from the bed and began pulling her shirt over her head before Loki reached up to stop her. 

"Where are you going, love?"

"I was going to check on Tony and Steve, if you must know."

"Ehehehe... I promise, I didn't do anything to them. Actually... it was you."

April looked confused, so Loki handed her a small mirror, and pulled her over in front of the full-length one that hung on the back of the door. 

"Take your shirt off and turn around...just like this."

He turned her body so she could see her own back in the small mirror she held.

April gasped.

There, on her lower back, was a tattoo of his helmet. The horns curved upwards and touched at the tips to form a heart shape. 

Inside the heart were the words;  _Loki's Princess_

Tears formed in April's eyes, and Loki suddenly worried he had made the wrong decision. 

"Oh my god! I  _love_ it! How did you  _do_ this?!" 

Loki let out a sigh, thanking the Norns she wasn't upset. 

"With my Seidr, darling. Touch it. It doesn't hurt, does it?" 

She reached back and gingerly touched the design, shaking her head. 

"This is amazing! I can't believe you did this...will it stay there? Forever?"

"Do you want it to?"

 _"Yes!_ The thought of having something on my body that  _you created_ is amazing. And those sweet words..." 

Another tear slipped down her cheek, and Loki gently swiped it away with his thumb. 

"In truth, I-- I marked you, my love. I don't want those other men thinking they can simply stare at you all they want. I want anyone who looks your way to see my undeniable mark and know that  _you are mine_. Now, do you still want it there forever? If not, I can--"

"Yes. Loki, I  _love_ it. You know I belong to you and only you, and your possessive behavior makes me feel...adored."

Loki smiled, genuinely happy that she was so excited about his mark on her. He had put it there out of possessiveness and jealousy, but it had turned into a gift in her eyes. That was just her way. 

"Then it shall be here forever. Just as I will, my love." 

 

 

 

 


End file.
